mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Skylanders X MLP
During Nightmare Moon's return, the six Mares came face-to-face with a hawk-like guardian that glows. Soon after defeating Nightmare Moon, the Guardian leaves the Ancient Castle. He left only a note about what the Mane 6 did and what he is: My name is Jet-Vac and I am a Skylander. They also read a P.S. about Spike saving the day in the future.__TOC__ Soul Gems: Spike's Adventure Spike investigated a mysterious impact crater in Whitetail Woods and discovered a mysterious Watch that transforms the user to any Skylander he or she chooses. Spike's adventure really begins when he frees Rarity from Prism Break's Soul Gem as Gill Grunt. Spike's new mission from Master Eon is to locate the other Soul Gems and bring them to Eon at the Ancient Castle of the Sisters. Rarity soon finds out Spike's secret and promises not to tell. Spike used his watch to free Derpy from Chop Chop's Soul Gem in Fillydelphia. He freed Soarin' from Slam-Bam's Soul Gem during Winter Wrap Up, but he transformed in front of Spitfire, the captain of the wonderbolts. He freed Braeburn from Zook's Soul Gem as Trigger Happy. Spike's secret was revealed to the Mane 6 during the fight. Now Master Eon granted Spike with a locater system to find the last four Soul Gems. On the Night of the Grand Galloping Gala, The watch determined that the last Soul Gem is at the gala. They had to make sure that they find the last Soul Gem before anypony gets their hooves on it. Princess Celestia warned Twilight that Prince Blueblood is desperate to get Spike's watch. After Spike found the last soul gem, thanks to Spitfire's direction, Blueblood ambushed him. Spike kept the soul gem close to him, but snapped as the stallion froze Rarity, he became Sonic Boom. Spike and Blueblood battled it out until the unicorn changed Spike back to normal and accidently made Spike transform into Bash. After many 'Dodgeball' attacks from Spike, he accidently dropped the Soul Gem, allowing Blueblood to get his hooves on it. The Pony Prince instantly became Dark Spyro, a dark version of Spyro. Spike transformed into Whirlwind, his dream kids when he marries Rarity, to fight the Dark Dragon. Before he went to battle, he freed Rarity from her frozen state and tells her to warn the others. As the battle between arrogance and nobility raged, Master Eon appeared in the flesh and sucked the Soul Gem, Spike was looking for, out of Prince Blueblood. Spike was his normal self as Master Eon pressed his hand on the activation dial on the watch and Spike transformed into Spyro. The battle ended when Spike grabbed the Dark Dragon and performed a piledriver in front of the entire Gala. Blueblood's defeat was the first step in Spike's adventure because he wiped out evil. Spike took the Dark Spyro Soul Gem and stored it in the watch. During The Discord Incident, Spike merged all 6 elements of harmony with the watch and restored his friends by having their element souls merge with them. Spike decided to be Dark Spyro, but he let his friends press down on the activation dial. Spike's powers doubled as Dark Spyro and his powers combined with the Elements of Harmony sealed Discord back to stone. Twilight realized that it was the incident that Jet-Vac said that Spike would save the day. Spike and the Mane 6 journeyed into the Everfree Forest to meet Master Eon at the old castle. They met the Portal Master and he removed the watch from Spike's wrist and disappeared. That night, Spike started having vivid dreams about himself and the creatures from the watch working together. He realized that he changed as well. Skylanders X MLP Princess Luna discovers eight symbols forming in her night sky. One of them looked familar, so she ran to wake up Princess Celestia. When the sisters came outside to see the eight symbols: Fire, Air, Water, Earth, Tech, Life, Undead, and Magic which revealed Twilight's Cutie Mark, fired eight beams that separate in the vicinity of its target. The Alicorns saw the Undead and Magic beams land in Ponyville, the Tech beams landed in Sweet Apple Acres, the Life beams landed in the Everfree Forest, the Water beams landed in the river near Fluttershy's cottage, the Earth beams landed in a gem-hunting ground between Sweet Apple Acres and Fluttershy's cottage, the Fire beams slammed into Canterlot Mountain and the Air beams landed in Cloudsdale with two landing in Rainbow Dash's house, the other two landed in the Cloudsieum where the Wonderbolts practiced and raced. The Princesses saw the symbols disappear as soon as they launched their beams. They needed to check the Starswirl the Bearded wing in the Archives when Celestia raises the sun. At Twilight's library, she was awoken by a magical thump. She couldn't sleep because of the strange dreams she and Spike were experiancing ever since his negative growth spurt. But when she woke up, she saw purple foot prints, she obviously knew it was Spike. But she was shocked when she went downstairs and discovered a quadropedal Purple and Green dragon with wings, zig-zag horns, and a spaded green tail. The dragon had all the characteristics of Spike until she realized....it was Spike. Spike explained that when he went to get a drink, he saw a purple orb and a grey orb floating in the middle of the room. But as soon as the orbs exploded, the baby dragon was thrown to a wall and he began to change into what Twilight sees now. After the orbs impacted, they soon took the forms of a Purple and Orange Dragon and a Black and Violet Dragoness. Rarity was awoken by her frightened sister, Sweetie Belle who was scared because she saw something explode near Rarity's work area. It wasn't until the door opened to reveal a sorceress and an Undead Knight....the same Undead Knight from Fillydelphia and Appleloosa. They were looking for Twilight Sparkle which didn't fit well in Rarity's book if they want to hurt her. Chop Chop told her that they have no intension of harming Twilight as well as Spike. When Hex mentioned Spike, a fire rose within Rarity. But she remembered what Chop Chop said. Sweetie Belle reached out her hoof and shook the knight's hand in apology. Rainbow Dash had a discovery when she saw two white orbs in her bedroom, they awoken her from her dream. She decided to assume her battle stance as she approached it. But as the two orbs hit the floor, they both exploded and flung Equestria's Best Flyer back to her bed. When she got off her bed again, she saw a Griffin hatchling lying on her bed. She was confused about this until she saw a mother Griffin with other hatchlings. But her mind was totally blown when she saw a Unicorn/Dragon hybrid lying near her Wonderbolt poster. When she approached it, it woke up and blasted her with a rainbow. Rainbow Dash herself was confused because she got blasted by her own ability. Her situation got more confusing when the hatchling went to an egg and then hatched again. The Mother Griffin woke up and counted her hatchlings and was missing one. Rainbow Dash gave the Mother Griffin the hatchling that was lying on her bed. After that, they introduced themselves, The Mother Griffin was named Sonic Boom, and the hybrid was named Whirlwind. When Celestia's morning sun rose over Ponyville, Twilight was trying to find a way to communicate with the dragons when they regain consciousness. Spike was looking in the mirror to get a look at his new self, though he was still in a shocked position. The duo's wonders ceased when Pinkie Pie appeared with a new friend, that is not pony. Pinkie was accompanyed by a big blue grubworm that was round as a ball. Pinkie introduced her new friend, Wrecking Ball to Twilight and Spike until the grubworm's mouth shook with sounds coming from it, that was not his own. Wrecking Ball spat out a yellow sparkling Dragonfly, that had arms and can talk. The dragonfly noticed the two unconscious dragons and started calling the purple and orange one with a name that Spike recognizes....Spyro. After Spyro and Cynder regained consciousness, Hex and Chop Chop arrived, followed by Rarity as she took notice to Spike's new 'look.' Category:Crossover Category:Fan fiction